


Emo Daiyousei

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emo, Fanart, Headcanon, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: A headcanon.
Kudos: 1





	Emo Daiyousei




End file.
